A conventional traction elevator system includes a car, a counterweight, two or more ropes (tension members) interconnecting the car and counterweights; terminations for each end of the ropes at the connection points with the car and counterweights, a traction sheave to move the ropes and a machine to rotate the traction sheave. The ropes have traditionally been formed of laid or twisted steel wire which are easily and reliably terminated by means such as compression terminations and potted terminations.
Compression type terminations for steel ropes of larger diameters (conventional steel elevator ropes) are extremely effective and reliable. The range of pressures placed on such terminations is reasonably broad without adverse consequence. Providing that the pressure applied is somewhere reasonably above the threshold pressure for retaining the ropes, the termination is effective.
With an industry trend toward flat ropes, those ropes having small cross-section cords and polymeric jackets, significantly more criticality is involved in effectively terminating the same. More specifically, the polymeric coating can creep to even 50% of its original thickness when subjected to pressure. Prior art knowledge which teaches one to exceed a threshold is not all that is of concern for flexible flat tension members. Upper limits on compression are also important.
Since current knowledge in the art of tension member terminations is less than sublime for flexible flat tension members due both to the small cord diameter and the jacket properties discussed above, the art is in need of a tension member terminating device which specifically optimizes terminations of the flexible flat tension members currently emerging in the field.